A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
The gas turbine engine generally includes at least two spools arranged concentrically with a first spool extending axially within a second spool. However, concentrically rotating shafts that extend within each other can be difficult to manufacture and maintain.